Tu es toi et je suis moi
by BrownieJune
Summary: Rien a changé, ils sont toujours les mêmes. Alors pourquoi se sent elle aussi bizarre? Le coup de foudre n'a pas d'âge, Merlin m'en soit témoin!


**Hey ! Voilà je me lance enfin, Pour tout vous dire, je suis une très grande lectrice de fanfiction, ou même en général je lis beaucoup. Alors au milieu de toutes les merveilles que j'ai pu découvrir ce site, quelques idées passaient parfois dans ma tête... Mais je suis la plus grande paresseuse du monde, j'ai des histoires dans ma tête mais les mettre sur papier est toujours un peu plus compliqué... J'admire beaucoup ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire et de publier pour nous, je leurs en suis très reconnaissante! Bref tout ça pour dire que ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un Fremione, alors c'est un OS, ça casse pas trois pattes à canard je vous préviens, c'est même un peu guimauve, attention âme sensible s'abstenir!**

 **Enfin j'espère surtout que cela vous fera passer un bon moment car c'est tout ce que je souhaite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première histoire et je croise vraiment les doigts pour que cela soit un chouette OS, on a toujours du mal à avoir du recul sur ce que l'on écrit... Si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi, j'ai fait attention mais je n'ai pas de bêta donc...**

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à notre JKR bien sûr ! Seule l'histoire est à moi**

* * *

Noël. Pour certains, la meilleure période de l'année. Pour moi aussi dans une certaine mesure, je mentirais si je prétendais le contraire. Pourtant, malgré Harry, Ron et tous les autres Weasley, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à eux.

Alors j'étais là, assise sur le vieux canapé décoloré du Terrier, je contemplais l'immense sapin ( d'accord pas si immense que ça si on le compare à celui que ramenait Hagrid chaque année à Poudlard ), et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer d'avoir trop longtemps fixé les guirlandes lumineuses.

Nous avions passé une veille de Noël formidable comme chaque année, j'avais ris à en pleurer, elle était même plus merveilleuse encore que toutes les précédentes car nous n'avions plus peur. La guerre était finie, nous ne craignons plus de perdre des êtres chers à chaque seconde. Nous étions montés nous coucher vers une heure du matin, je dormais seule dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, Ginny ne quittait plus Harry maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés. Ils ne comptaient pas se marier de suite même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais cela rassurait beaucoup Molly et surtout elle n'avait plus aucune raison pour les inciter à faire chambre à part. Mais voilà, moi, seule dans la chambre, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, je pensais. Oui je pensais à eux tout le temps. Que faisaient ils ? Où étaient ils ? Avaient ils passé un bon réveillon ? Et je savais que je n'étais plus dans leurs têtes et dans leurs coeurs, c'était ça le plus difficile.

Je m'étais donc levée, résignée à faire une nuit blanche et maintenant, je fixais ce maudit sapin, trop grand, trop chaleureux, trop lumineux. Je sursautai quand j'entendis la célèbre marche grinçante des escaliers. Une personne était dans la cuisine, l'eau du robinet coula quelques instants et je me retournai en me relevant un peu du dos du canapé qui me cachait. Un des jumeaux passa la porte, un verre à la main, il m'aperçut en venant vers le salon et leva un sourcil interrogateur. C'était Fred. Il avait plusieurs petits détails qui le distinguait de son double, je les avais remarqués au fil des années, son sourire plus taquin, ses yeux plus moqueurs, une de ses mèches de cheveux qui rebiquait tout le temps, mais depuis un an et demi tout le monde pouvait les différencier même sans les connaître, Fred avait ses deux oreilles.

Il s'assit aussi sur le canapé mais assez loin de moi. J'appréciais chaque membre de la famille Weasley, même Percy avec qui je prenais toujours plaisir à discuter, mais les jumeaux m'avaient toujours taquinée, comme ils le faisaient avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Et depuis que je ne pouvais plus jouer mon rôle de préfète à Poudlard, je prenais un malin plaisir à contrarier chaque farce des rois de la blague et de la malice ( comme ils s'appelaient eux même quelques fois ), au plus grand plaisir de leur mère! Et donc même si j'étais certaine qu'ils tenaient à moi autant qu'à Ginny, je leur tapais toujours sur les nerfs.

\- Tu n'es pas couchée?

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, lui répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi?

J'étais mal à l'aise, triste, mes yeux me brûlaient toujours et ce n'était plus la faute de ces satanées guirlandes. J'esquivai la question.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas non plus?

\- Ron ronfle trop fort. Il me fit un sourire en coin, pas dupe pour une mornille et haussa les épaules. Il dormait avec Ron et George dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas rentrés à leur appartement car ils voulaient rester avec leur famille la nuit de Noël. Tu penses à tes parents?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, la bouche ouverte, éberluée qu'il m'ait comprise sans que je ne lui dise un seul mot. Depuis quand devenait-il aussi perspicace que sa petite soeur? Je déglutis en essayant de rassembler mon courage de Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne voulais plus laisser couler une seule larme pour eux, j'avais déjà craqué plusieurs fois avant la fin de la guerre et je m'étais promise de ne plus recommencer, c'était trop douloureux, trop épuisant, c'était de l'énergie perdue.

\- Je pense souvent à eux, chaque jour en fait, mais aux anniversaires, à Noël... C'est plus difficile de faire semblant.

\- Personne ne te demande de faire semblant Mione, c'est normal. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et se rapprocha de moi, nos bras et nos jambes se frôlaient.

\- Je leur avais acheté un cadeau. Il m'écoutait en silence, attendant que je continue. Ils s'offraient tous les ans une boite de chocolat, la même tous les deux. C'était leur tradition. Ils ouvraient leurs boites ensemble et dévoraient toutes les friandises avant de monter se coucher. Et moi je les regardais, ils m'en proposaient et je refusais toujours. C'était sacré! C'était leur moment. Et c'était mon plus beau souvenir tous les ans. Je pouvais avoir tous les cadeaux du monde, voir des membres de ma famille que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps, manger de délicieux plats, ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur de les voir déguster leurs chocolats, complices et amoureux comme jamais.

J'avais les yeux remplis de larmes à présent et pourtant je n'avais plus envie de pleurer, je devais avoir le besoin de dire tout ça, de partager mon plus beau souvenir au monde.

\- Tu l'as mis où ce cadeau? Me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Sous le sapin.

C'était facile, il n'y avait aucun autres cadeaux pour l'instant, toute la famille les déposait au petit matin. Je n'avais pas mis de nom sur l'emballage, je pense que j'aurais dit que ces friandises étaient pour tout le monde mais Ron les aurait sûrement toutes dévorées. Il se leva, prit le paquet rectangulaire, revint s'asseoir près de moi et me mit le cadeau sur les jambes. Je déballai le papier, le jetai au sol et ouvrai la boîte. Je vis sa main prendre le plus petit des chocolats, un facile à dévorer sans avoir besoin de le croquer en deux fois, et il le rapprocha de ma bouche. Je tournai les yeux vers lui et rencontrai son regard. J'ouvris la bouche comme un enfant auquel on donne à manger et appréciai le goût sucré. Je lâchai ses yeux pour prendre également le même chocolat et lui donner comme un enfant à son tour. Il me sourit avant d'engloutir la friandise. Je posai alors ma tête sur son épaule et nous restâmes comme ça pendant longtemps. Nous avions dévoré tous les chocolats ensemble, je commençais à avoir mal au ventre, j'avais peur d'être malade dans quelques heures. Nous n'avions plus dit un mot et j'avais fermé les yeux. J'étais bien, je me disais qu'eux aussi en avaient mangé jusqu'à l'écoeurement, que nous avions fait la même chose, où qu'ils soient, je me sentais plus proche d'eux. J'étais bien car je me sentais à l'aise, à ma place, dans une maison remplie d'amour et contre un homme qui tenait à moi, qui me comprenait. Ou peut être était-ce l'effet de la dopamine? Foutu chocolat. Pire que la drogue? La gourmandise!

Un grand bruit. Une porte qui claque. Voilà ce qui me réveilla. Je relevai vivement la tête, Fred s'était réveillé aussi. On essayait d'immerger, je me souvenais. Mes parents, le sapin, Fred, les ronflements de Ron, le cadeau, les chocolats, le mal de ventre... Nous nous étions donc endormis sur le canapé. Et c'était la porte d'entrée qui avait claqué, vu le courant d'air. Fred m'adressa un sourire timide à travers son visage mutin encore endormi, auquel je répondis. Je me relevai et aperçu Arthur Weasley à travers la fenêtre qui sortait les cadeaux de son atelier. Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine, sûrement Molly qui s'affairait déjà à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de regarder car je me dépêchai de remonter dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires afin d'aller me préparer.

Douchée et habillée, je rejoignis toute la famille attablée, ils étaient tous déjà levés. On se réveille toujours tôt le matin de Noël. Après un salut collectif, je déjeunai.

\- T'étais où cette nuit Fred? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui mon cher Gred, t'étais où? Renchérit George avec un clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai dormi sur la canapé, Ron fait plus de bruit que le Poudlard Express!

\- Hé! S'indigna celui-ci.

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que nous avions dormi ensemble, que j'étais triste, qu'il m'avait réconfortée. C'était notre secret. Notre moment à nous. Tous ceux qui avaient fini de déjeuner se levaient pour aller au salon, Fred aussi avait fini mais il attendait. Je crois qu'il m'attendait, il me fixait en tout cas avec son sourire en coin. Et quand j'eus terminé et débarrassé, il se leva enfin et m'accompagna au salon. Il prit ma main et m'emmena avec lui vers le fauteuil, le canapé était déjà pris, il s'assit et m'attrapa la taille pour que je m'asseye sur ses genoux. Alors là j'étais très mal à l'aise. Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers nous et je sentis Fred hausser les épaules ( mais il ne sait faire que ça?! ) et moi je baissai la tête en me mordant les lèvres. Je me demandais pourquoi il faisait ça, certes on avait vécu un moment spécial mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme un couple! Il devait sûrement me taquiner encore une fois, il adorait ça et maintenant que nous étions encore plus proches, il se sentait probablement intouchable. Il allait falloir que je sois encore plus vigilante à ses blagues et autres coups fourrés. Il essayait de me faire baisser la garde.

Harry me sortit de mes réflexions en me lançant mon premier cadeau. J'eus des livres bien sur, une nouvelle et magnifique plume accompagnée d'autres articles de papeterie, des bonbons en tout genre de chez Honeydukes. J'ouvris d'ailleurs le petit coffret et m'emparai d'une plume en sucre avant de me la faire chiper par Fred. Je lui envoyai un regard noir, pas très convaincant, amusée par son comportement enfantin. J'en pris donc une seconde et regardai la fin de distribution et du déballage des cadeaux. Depuis que je connaissais les Weasley, j'avais toujours adoré ce moment, Harry et moi n'avions jamais connu un Noël chez les sorciers, mon meilleur ami s'émerveillait encore plus que moi car il n'avait pas connu de Noël tout court avec ses moldus de malheur. Nous offrions donc souvent des objets moldus au reste de la famille, au plus grand bonheur d'Arthur.

Le reste de la journée se passa toujours dans cette ambiance, un peu spéciale, une bulle de quiétude. Les garçons et Ginny firent une partie de Quidditch malgré le froid, moi je me contentais de les regarder d'un oeil mi-inquiet, mi-exaspéré comme toujours. Et ils eurent tous assez d'énergie pour lancer une grande bataille de boules de neige à la suite de leur partie. Harry me tira par le bras pour que je l'aide à se battre, apparemment c'était chacun pour sa pomme mais mon meilleur ami voulait une "experte" en sortilège, d'après ses mots, il me connaissait bien, il savait comment me flatter pour que je l'aide. J'ensorcelai un bonhomme de neige pour qu'il coure, enfin se traîne plutôt, après chaque tête rousse.

Puis dans le début de soirée, Ginny me prit à part dans la cuisine, je la sentais bouillir de curiosité.

\- Que se passe t-il entre Fred et toi? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Que se passe t-il? Comment ça que se passe t-il?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Il ne te quitte pas des yeux dès que tu es dans la même pièce que lui, vous vous souriez toutes les cinq minutes et il ne perd pas une occasion de te frôler, de te toucher. Et surtout la petite scène de ce matin pendant le déballage des cadeaux était bizarre. Donc je reformule: que s'est-il passé entre vous deux pour que vous soyez si proches aujourd'hui?

\- Et bien...

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que notre complicité naissante était si flagrante, je me sentais si bien, je n'avais pas eu une seule pensée négative aujourd'hui et peut être qu'inconsciemment c'était grâce à Fred. J'étais heureuse de penser qu'il me remarquait quand j'étais là, que j'étais assez importante pour qu'il m'accorde un sourire et je frissonnais malgré moi à chaque fois que sa peau touchait la mienne. Les seuls garçons qui me faisait sentir importante à leurs yeux avaient toujours été Harry et Ron, je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, pour toujours et inconditionnellement mais avec Fred, c'était différent. Chaque membre de la famille Weasley m'appréciait et me protégeait comme si nous avions le même sang. Mais auparavant je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'un deux me console et me soutienne si bien, si naturellement.

\- J'en étais sûre! Il s'est bien passé quelque chose!

Je soufflai. Si elle ne me laissait même pas finir mes phrases ou réfléchir à ce que je pouvais bien lui dire... Ginny était tellement curieuse et surtout elle savait toujours quand je lui mentais. Résignée et espérant qu'elle n'extrapole pas milles scénarios, je lui avouai toute la vérité.

\- Hier soir, j'étais déprimée et je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

\- Pourquoi étais-tu déprimée?

\- Mes parents. Ils me manquent...

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me mit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, m'intimant par ce simple geste à continuer mon histoire et à me rassurer de sa présence.

\- Je suis descendue dans le salon et après quelques temps, il est arrivé. Il n'avait pas à dormir car Ron ronflait. Ginny ricana. Enfin bref, il a vite compris pourquoi j'étais si triste sans que je n'ai le besoin de le lui dire. Il l'a deviné. Et il m'a réconfortée. Puis on s'est endormis tous les deux sur le canapé. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'avais la tête sur son épaule.

Je gardais pour moi le fait que malgré la position assise inconfortable, j'avais extrêmement bien dormi. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je grappillais trois à quatre heures de sommeil par nuit car je n'arrêtais jamais de penser, que je compensais ce sommeil perdu en micros siestes quand tout le monde était occupé. Mais cette nuit là, je m'étais reposée enfin. Cela contribuait sûrement à ma bonne humeur ce jour-ci.

\- D'accord. Hum et c'est tout? Enfin je veux dire, il t'a prise dans ses bras pour te consoler? Ou quelque chose dans le même genre?

\- Non. Il m'a écoutée parler. Nous étions côte à côte et j'avais ma tête sur son épaule c'est tout. Et on a mangé des chocolats.

\- Des chocolats?

\- Oui.

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je ne voulais pas lui raconter l'histoire de la boite de chocolat. Cela me semblait trop intime, cela me rendait vulnérable. Pourtant je n'avais pas peur de me montrer vulnérable devant Ginny et j'avais toujours été plus intime avec elle qu'avec Fred. Je ne comprenais pas mon blocage. Une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que je voulais seulement que ce petit secret, ce petit moment reste qu'entre Fred et moi. Mais pourquoi aurais-je voulu cela?

\- C'est bizarre. En fait, pour être honnête, je dois t'avouer que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous les deux dans une bulle. Je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer ce que je vois, tu t'en rendras peut être compte toi même. Tu sais, Fred a toujours eu des copines, des tas de filles qui lui courraient après avec George, des coups d'un soir... Il s'amuse beaucoup mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu de vraie amie. Des bonnes copines comme Angelina oui mais une amie comme toi tu l'es pour Harry et Ron non. Et surtout, il n'a jamais été amoureux. Il m'en a parlé tu sais, un jour il m'a posée des questions sur Harry. Il voulait savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand on aimait quelqu'un. Je crois que l'image que j'avais de lui, un grand frère invulnérable, dévoué qu'à ses pitreries et briseur de coeur, s'est ébranlée ce jour-là. Je sais qu'il tient à toi comme nous tous mais aujourd'hui il ne te regardait pas comme il l'a toujours fait. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu changé la vision qu'il avait de toi.

Je restais muette face à ces révélations. J'assimilais tout ce que Ginny venait de me dévoiler. Je me doutais bien qu'il était un coureur de jupon, je l'avais vu à Poudlard. Combien de fois l'avais-je découvert avec une fille différente à chaque fois au détour d'un couloir durant mes rondes de préfète en cinquième année. Par contre je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, comment aurais-je pu le deviner? Je me répétais ce fait: nous n'avions jamais été proches avant cette nuit. Mais ce qui me chamboulait, c'était son regard sur moi d'après les dires de Ginny. Elle avait toujours été assez fusionnelle avec ses frères, ils la surprotégeaient, malheureusement pour Harry, et elle les connaissait bien. Elle remarquait, analysait et gardait bien encré dans sa mémoire mille et un faits sur ses grands frères. Mais ils savaient tous que de ce fait, ils étaient en danger s'ils la mettaient en colère, elle pouvait se venger et d'après les rumeurs familiales, elle ne mentait jamais dans ses chantages. En bref, si elle disait quelque chose sur l'un de ses frères, c'était la vérité. Et de plus je ne risquais pas de mettre en doute son avis bien plus expert que le mien, malheureusement pour mon ego, sur les relations hommes et femmes. Il se passait donc quelque chose entre Fred et moi. Mais quoi?

Durant le repas, j'essayais de me rendre compte par moi même de ce quelque chose comme me l'avait demandé Ginny. Mais je ne sentais rien de différent, pas de bulle ou autre métaphore. Fred s'était installé à côté de moi, comme pour le repas du midi, ne me parlait pas beaucoup mais je le savais attentif à mon comportement. Il écoutait ma conversation avec Harry, je le voyais sourire quand mon meilleur ami se vantait d'avoir remporté haut la main la bataille de boules de neige. Il lui reprocha d'avoir triché car je l'avais aidé et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'à la prochaine partie, je faisais équipe avec lui. Et je frissonnai. Mais n'importe qui frissonne quand on lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille non? Ce fût d'ailleurs la seule parole qu'il m'accorda. Il se contenta tout le reste du dîner de piquer allègrement dans mon assiette accompagné de son petit sourire, fier de mes grommellements de reproches. Ginny me lança de nombreux regards entendus, sûre de ce qu'elle voyait, certes mais que voyait elle?

Et le soir venu, j'étais, comme la veille allongée dans mon lit. J'aurais aimé parler de Fred avec ma mère, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu être objective. Mais le problème était qu'elle ne me connaissait pas non plus. J'avais besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Je devenais une femme, j'étais perplexe face à l'évolution de mes sentiments, face à ce que je ressentais. Voilà, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je ressentais et pourtant j'étais sûre de ressentir quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent de tous les sentiments que j'avais pu avoir jusqu'à présent, quelque chose de fort, d'apaisant, de rassurant, de reposant, d'étrange, de gênant.

Je repartais pour une nuit blanche à nouveau, j'avais tellement besoin de lui parler et j'avais mal au ventre car je me sentais coupable. Coupable de penser à elle maintenant quand j'en avais besoin alors que toute la journée, j'avais été sur un petit nuage. Coupable car je voulais que Fred me console encore une fois. Coupable de penser à moi seulement. Et c'est horrible de se sentir coupable pour des pensées, c'est même pathétique. Autant se sentir coupable pour des actes! Décidée à agir donc, je transplanai dans le salon de l'appartement des jumeaux puisqu'ils étaient repartis chez eux après le repas.

Tout était silencieux, je jetai un oeil sur l'horloge: une heure du matin. Ils devaient être couchés tous les deux. Arrivée devant la porte de Fred, je l'ouvrai, le coeur battant à toute allure, j'espérais ne pas le réveiller ou plutôt j'espérais qu'il dorme, qu'il ne se rend compte de rien et que je parte en catimini, j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas en colère de me voir débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir, chez lui, j'espérais qu'il ne me rejette pas...

\- George? Sa voix semblait un peu ensommeillée.

\- Non Fred, c'est moi. Hermione. Je me raclai la gorge. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise! Quelle idée j'avais eu?

Je voyais son visage avec la lumière de la lune, les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient pas tirés.

\- Mione? Il se releva, aux aguets, inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose au Terrier? Une attaque?

\- Oh non non, je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'aurai du y penser. C'était idiot, je.. je suis désolée, bégaye-je. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bête. J'amorçai un mouvement pour repartir.

\- Non c'est moi, tu sais bien... C'est un réflexe avec la guerre, je peux assez vite paniquer. Hum, dis moi pourquoi tu es là, m'intima t-il avec un sourire.

\- Euh, et bien... En fait... Oui voilà Hermione, enfonce toi encore plus. J'expirai un bon coup. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, chuchotai-je.

Dans le silence de la nuit, il entendit. Il se décala sur son lit et d'un geste m'invita à le rejoindre. Et moi je triturais mes mains, j'hésitais. Je soufflai alors une bonne fois et je le rejoignis timidement avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Merci. Soufflai-je.

Il me prit la main. Nous étions allongés côte à côte mais nos corps ne se touchaient pas. Sauf sa main. Et j'étais pétrifiée, je me forçais à compter mes respirations sinon je savais que je finirai asphyxiée. Sa main était brûlante. Tout mon corps était tendu et je n'osais pas bouger. Son pouce dessinait de petits cercles sur le dos de ma main, ses tracés me picotaient la peau et m'apaisaient en même temps. Je me relaxai doucement et fermai les yeux.

La lumière du matin me réveilla. J'avais dormi, une nuit entière, encore. Grâce à lui. Fred dormait toujours et j'étais dans ses bras. Son torse collé à mon dos, nos jambes entrelacées, son bras droit contre mon ventre, sa main dans les miennes, son souffle dans ma nuque. Nous ne nous étions pas endormis comme ça hier soir, seules nos mains se touchaient et j'en avais déjà été toute retournée. Là c'était trop, je suffoquai, j'avais trop chaud. Je me dégageai doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le trouvais beau, vraiment beau à mes yeux, il ne ressemblait à personne, même pas à son jumeau. Je voyais toutes leurs différences, je le voyais comme un être unique. Et là, endormi, il me faisait penser à un petit garçon. Je passai mes doigts sur son visage, je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de vérifier s'il était vraiment là ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un joli rêve. Je me levai et me dirigeai le plus discrètement possible vers son bureau pour lui laisser un mot.

" Merci Fred. D'être là. "

Et je transplanai.

La matinée n'avait pas été simple, il me manquait. J'essayais de ne pas trop analyser ce nouveau sentiment, c'était étrange et totalement idiot qu'il me manque alors qu'on s'était à peine quitté et que j'avais passé la nuit dans ses bras. Pendant toutes ces années où nous étions à Poudlard et au Terrier ensemble, quand je ne le voyais pas pendant des heures ou des jours, ou mieux pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, il ne m'a jamais manqué. Ou en tout cas, jamais de cette façon. Car depuis mon retour je ne pensais qu'à cette nuit, qu'à sa main, qu'à ses bras et je me sentais triste. J'essayais de me concentrer sur les conversations de mes meilleurs amis mais je n'étais pas vraiment là. Et en début d'après midi je craquai, je proposai d'aller se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Ron approuvèrent vivement et j'essayai de retenir un sourire satisfait quand ils lancèrent l'idée de passer voir les jumeaux à leur magasin. Seule Ginny me regarda suspicieusement. Et pour calmer ses soupçons, je pensai à faire un détour chez Fleury & Bott. L'heure était grave si l'idée d'acquérir un nouveau livre avait été totalement occultée par le fait de voir Fred.

J'étais totalement absente dans tous les magasins où j'accompagnais mes amis, je ne pensais qu'à en finir de tout ce lèche vitrine. Je me rappelai de ma promesse faite à moi même quand Harry, Ron et Ginny voulurent entrer dans la boutique de Quidditch, je filai à la librairie. J'étais vraiment malade, quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond car j'avais acheté un seul roman. Un seul! Moi, qui d'habitude devais me faire violence pour en prendre moins d'une dizaine...

Enfin on arrivait à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Et c'est le coeur battant que je poussai la porte, avec un enthousiasme pas vraiment discret. Mais tant pis, oui mes amis pouvaient bien voir que j'étais excitée tout à coup, je n'y faisais plus attention, en effet je cherchais des yeux Fred entre les rayons. George était au comptoir, il nous salua et nous indiqua que son frère renseignait une cliente. D'ailleurs celui-ci apparaissait enfin, en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille et plusieurs articles dans les mains. Quand il nous vit, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

\- Salut tous les quatre.

Il nous salua tous mais ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens. Le contact fut rompu quand sa pimbêche de cliente posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je vais tous les prendre Fred. Dit-elle en désignant les articles et voulant à nouveau avoir son attention.

Je fixai cette main avec un regard noir. Peut être n'était-elle pas vraiment une pimbêche ou une idiote, après tout je ne la connaissais pas mais à cet instant j'avais juste envie de lui faire avaler toutes les pastilles de gerbes de la boutique.

Fred posa tous les articles sur le comptoir et son frère encaissa le tout avant de tendre un sac à la jeune fille.

\- Et bien merci pour tes conseils Fred et à bientôt! Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Hum oui c'est ça. Lui répondit Fred avec un signe de la main en se retournant vers nous.

\- Ah ça a du bon d'être un jumeau bourré de charme. Plaisanta George en assénant une tape dans le dos de Fred.

\- Parce que vous draguez toutes vos naïves clientes? Demanda leur soeur d'un ton condescendant. Vous savez que n'êtes pas obligés d'en arriver là? Et puis surtout, ça ne marche qu'avec les groupies idiotes.

Je remerciai intérieurement Ginny, je n'étais donc pas la seule à penser que cette fille devait être du genre de Lavande ou Parvati. Et ça l'ennuyait également que ce genre de fille donne une mauvaise image de la gente féminine. Ma colère était sûrement due à cette idée, oui voilà. Une fille idiote et ridicule. Il fallait juste que j'oublie le fait que ma colère s'était révélée quand elle avait posé sa main sur le bras de Fred. Après tout, il pouvait bien draguer ou se faire toucher par qui il voulait, je n'avais rien à dire. Et tant pis s'il méritait mieux que cette pimbêche.

\- Petite soeur, tu sais bien comment la vie fonctionne... Commença Fred.

\- Il faut savoir se servir de ses atouts, continua George.

\- Et tu sais très bien arriver à tes fins aussi quand tu veux quelque chose. Finit son jumeau avec un clin d'oeil, sous entendant sûrement les fameux chantages.

\- Oui et un de mes atouts est mon intelligence, je ne me contente pas de mes "charmes" comme vous.

Ils rirent doucement, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait les vexer, tout était toujours un jeu avec eux.

\- Au fait, nous voulions laisser papa et maman tranquilles ce soir, qu'ils fassent leur soirée d'après noël en amoureux, comme tous les ans. Alors on pourrait diner ensemble? Proposa Ron.

Quoi? Passer la soirée avec les jumeaux ce soir? Mais quand ont-ils bien pu parler de ça, j'aurai peut être dû mieux écouter leurs discussions. Et même si j'étais toujours renforgnée à cause de la groupie, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Fred.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée frérot, venez à notre appartement après la fermeture de la boutique. Répondit Fred en rivant son regard au mien.

\- Très bien, s'exclama Harry en tapant des mains. On retourne au Terrier prévenir vos parents alors. A tout à l'heure.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, j'avais seulement adressé un sourire à George en arrivant. J'étais tellement heureuse de voir Fred et puis je m'étais emmurée dans le silence à cause de cette fille. C'était totalement puéril mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement des jumeaux, une nouvelle mauvaise surprise m'attendait. Ils avaient invité Angelina Jonhson et Katie Bell pour la soirée. Et j'étais heureuse de les revoir comme tous, la dernière fois que je les avais vu c'était pendant la bataille de Poudlard, à la fin de la guerre. Elles étaient plus âgées que nous, nous n'étions pas très proches durant nos années d'études mais nous les cotoiyons car elles accompagnaient toujours Fred et George.

George et Angelina sortaient ensemble, il en avait parlé brièvement un soir à ses parents. Ils étaient tous les deux assez discrets, quelques gestes de tendresse durant le repas mais jamais de grands baisers et c'était appréciable pour tout le monde, Ron-Ron et Lav-Lav nous avaient bien suffit à Poudlard.

Je savais que Katie et Fred avaient eu une histoire à l'école mais j'ignorai si cela avait été sérieux entre eux. Dans tous les cas, Katie semblait toujours très attachée à Fred. Elle s'était assise près de lui à table, profitait de chaque occasion pour lui effleurer le bras ou la main, je ne comptais même plus le nombre de sourires qu'elle lui avait adressé. Et moi je fulminais dans mon coin. Si j'avais cru être en colère cet après midi, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais ce soir. Je ne pouvais même pas me consoler en critiquant Katie, elle n'était pas une pimbêche, c'était une fille sympa et maligne, au pire j'aurai simplement pu la qualifier de banale. Je devais admettre que ma colère n'avait rien à voir avec telle ou telle fille, j'étais en colère car je n'aimais pas voir Fred avec quelqu'un. Malheureusement, je crevais de jalousie. Je voulais que Fred ne tienne la main qu'à moi. Peut importe ce que cela voulait dire. Et voilà encore un nouveau sentiment à analyser: la jalousie.

Après le repas, on s'installa dans le salon et Ginny proposa un jeu: action ou vérité. Katie s'était assise à coté de Fred bien sûr, elle se voyait sûrement profiter du jeu pour se rapprocher de lui et ressortir ensemble. Ginny et Harry s'étaient mis à côté de moi sur le canapé, en face de nous étaient Ron, George et Angelina.

J'avais remarqué que Ginny lançait des coups d'oeil vers Katie et Fred et ses regards étaient assez mauvais. Ma chère amie Gin, je pouvais toujours compter sur elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le badinage de Katie mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Quant à mon jumeau préféré, il parraissait indifférent aux avances de Katie et pourtant je n'étais pas rassurée car il ne la repoussait pas non plus. Il répondait toujours à ses questions, lui faisait la conversation mais n'avait pas de gestes envers elle.

\- Ma très chère Angie, action ou vérité? George avait commencé.

\- Action.

\- Embrasse moi.

Tout le monde grommela, argant que c'était de la triche, tandis qu'Angelina eu un sourire malicieux avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

\- Kat, à toi.

\- Hum, vérité.

Et bien pas très courageuse pour une gryffondor. Elle avait surement demandé à Angelina de l'aider dans son plan de séduction.

\- Est-ce qu'un garçon te plaît en ce moment?

Bah voyons, j'en été sûre! Autant demander si elle est amoureuse de Fred directement!

\- Oui. Aucune trace de timidité dans sa voix ou sur son visage, elle était sûre de son coup. A moi! Bon je choisis Fred.

\- Action.

Evidemment, si lui ou son frère n'osait pas faire les gages, personne n'en n'aurait le courage.

\- Tu dois danser sur cette chanson.

D'un coup de baguette, une musique s'éleva dans le salon. Je me demandai pourquoi elle avait choisi une action si simple mais quand j'entendis le slow je compris: elle voulait qu'il lui propose de danser avec lui. Le prenait-elle pour un idiot? Elle qui le connaissait depuis toutes ces années savait qu'il comprendrait son manège ou peut être, était-elle simplement sûre d'elle, sûre qu'il répondrait à ses attentes. J'étais moi même persuadée d'être déprimée le reste de la soirée du simple fait de les voir danser ensemble. Et pourtant Fred surprit tout le monde. Il se leva, fit un pas vers moi et me tendit sa main. Et avant même de trop réfléchir, mon corps répondit à ma place. Je m'emparai de sa main, celle qui m'avait tenue toute la nuit dernière, je me levai et le suivi à quelques mètres des autres. Il m'enlaça la taille, me pressant contre son torse, je posai une de mes mains derrière sa nuque et la deuxième entre son épaule et son torse. Il me regarda intensément mais je fuis ce regard qui me troublait tant et posai mon visage contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, j'écoutai la musique se mélanger aux battement de son coeur. J'étais bien. Toute ma frustration et ma colère s'envolaient. Il sentait bon, c'était la même odeur que dans son lit et j'esperai qu'elle s'accroche à moi pour que je puisse la sentir tout le temps.

La musique s'arrêta mais je ne l'entendis pas vraiment, il fallut qu'une personne se racle la gorge pour que je me détache de Fred. Il me sourit doucement, j'étais au Paradis. Et ce fut à contre coeur que je retournai à ma place, remarquant le regard noir de Katie qui m'était bien sûr adressé.

Le jeu continua jusqu'à que tout le monde ait participé au moins deux fois, Ginny dut avouer que malgré tous les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie, elle n'avait couché qu'avec Harry provoquant des grimaces chez ses frères et des sourires attendris chez les filles. La plupart d'entre nous durent se livrer à des acrobaties grotesques et Ron dut confier qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Lavande afin de me rendre jalouse, ce qui me conforta tout en me rendant mal à l'aise, il était loin le temps où je trouvais Ron mignon... Heureusement celui ci affirma qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment plus fort que l'amitié pour sa meilleure amie maintenant. Katie essaya encore de faire comprendre à Fred son intérêt mais sans succès à mon grand soulagement, elle me lançait souvent des regards noirs d'ailleurs, comme si elle aussi avait comprit qu'il existait quelque chose entre Fred et moi. George quant à lui, jetait des regards curieux à son jumeau, quand il n'était pas occupé à câliner sa petite amie.

Finalement, Angelina et Katie partirent vers minuit. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer au Terrier, je voulais seulement me blottir contre Fred comme les deux nuits précédentes et découvrir la raison de son rejet envers Katie. Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, je savais bien que lui ne se posait pas toutes les questions qui me tourmentaient, il n'avait aucun sentiment bizarre pour moi. Peut être s'était-il montré plus prévenant envers moi à cause de mon chagrin, c'était sa manière de me consoler... Je devrais donc essayer de ne plus ressentir cette attirance pour lui et cette jalousie pour chaque fille qui l'approche. Mais ça sera difficile s'il ne change pas de comportement avec moi, il faut donc que je prenne mon courage de gryffondor à deux mains et que je lui en parle car il ne comprendra jamais le problème de lui même. En effet quel serait le problème d'être gentil et tendre envers une amie triste? Le problème est que j'ai peur que cela soit trop tard de toute façon, il n'aura fallu que deux jours pour que je sois foutue. Et si ce moment, cette soirée de Noël avait eu lieu plus tôt, des années plus tôt, aurais-je été foutue depuis des années? Est-ce ce moment précis qui a tout déclenché? Ou tous ces sentiments étaient déjà présents depuis bien longtemps?

\- Nous aussi on rentre, affirma Ginny lançant un regard pleins de sous entendus à Harry.

\- Pitié, sauvez nous! Implora Ron à ses frères. D'abord les parents, puis ma soeur, argh, je suis content pour vous mais je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre.

\- Et les sorts d'insonorisation tu connais Ron? Ginny se moquait de lui, elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, pensant sûrement à ce qu'elle allait faire avec son fiancé...

\- Voyons, notre petit frère n'est pas assez doué pour ça, insinua George.

\- Mais dans notre grande bonté d'âme, nous vous invitons Hermione et toi à dormir ici!

Quoi? Fred venait vraiment de dire ça? Ron plaisantait alors toute cette histoire était une excuse bidon. Puis où allait-elle dormir? Non Hermione, lève toi cette idée de la tête, il n'était pas sérieux.

\- Vraiment? Demanda Ron pourtant.

\- Bien sûr! Par contre pour nous remercier de cette belle nuit que tu vas vivre sur notre merveilleux canapé... Commença George

\- Tu devras nous aider à la boutique demain matin, finit Fred

Ginny regardait les jumeaux suspicieusement, Harry nettoyait ses lunettes, indifférent à tout ce ramdam et moi j'étais abasourdie. Et ce n'était pas fini...

\- Quoi? Sur le canapé? Et je devrai être votre esclave en plus? Et Hermione?

\- Oh non Hermione dormira dans un grand lit et fera ce dont elle a envie demain... Répondit Fred en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtres vraiment durs en affaires les gars... Mais okay ça marche, et puis j'aime bien la boutique toute façon...

Ron était trop gentil décidément. Je me mis une claque mentale pour me réveiller.

\- Et sinon vous comptez me demander mon avis? Non parce que moi je maîtrise très bien le Silencio, ensuite Ron n'est pas votre homme à tout faire et enfin QUEL grand lit?

Okay, le lit dans lequel Fred avait sous entendu que je dormirai n'avait aucun rapport avec le reste de ma phrase mais l'idée était là et tout le monde avait très bien compris. D'ailleurs celui-ci accrocha son regard au mien avant de me répondre.

\- Tu sais très bien lequel.

D'accord. Oublions tous les autres mots et protestations présents que j'ai émis et ne répondons que par une phrase très suggestive. Merci Fred. Tous les autres nous reluquaient maintenant, leurs yeux alternants entre lui et moi, avec des visages confus, perdus ou encore coquins pour ce qui en était de George et Ginny, merci les amis. Quant à moi, je sentais le sang affluer sur mes joues. Ce fut finalement ma meilleure amie qui rompu ce silence embarrassant.

\- Hum, hum, bon et bien puisque tout est prévu, nous y allons. A demain et bonne nuit!

Elle me lança un clin d'oeil, prit la main de Harry et ils transplanèrent. Totalement gênée, je triturais mes mains, la tête baissée vers le sol jusqu'à que quelqu'un parle.

\- Trop bizarre cette ambiance, même pour moi et ma capacité émotionnelle de petite cuillère. George tu me prêtes un short pour dormir? Je vais à la salle de bain.

George étouffa un rire avant de le suivre. Alors je vis et senti Fred me prendre la main.

\- Mione ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu sais que j'aime t'embêter mais là je crois qu'on a besoin de parler.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, il semblait sincère, vulnérable et gêné. Il attendait sûrement une réponse, je hochai doucement la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. Il me tira jusqu'à sa chambre et sorti de son placard un T-shirt ainsi qu'un short qu'il déposa sur le lit.

\- Je vais nous faire du thé, je te laisse te changer, me dit-il avant de sortir.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il arborait une tenue similaire à la mienne, il avait deux tasses dans les mains et j'étais assise sur son lit, du côté où j'avais dormi la nuit dernière. Il me rejoignit en me donnant le thé et s'assit près de moi, nos genoux s'effleurants.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassée tout à l'heure Hermione, je voulais juste que tu comprennes

\- Que je comprenne quoi? Demandai-je.

\- Et bien... C'est pas facile à dire. Déjà je voulais qu'on passe la nuit ensemble, comme hier et avant hier et je sais que toi aussi.

Le rouge aux joues, je détournai le regard mais il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour que mes yeux soient rivés aux siens.

\- Mione, ne sois pas gênée, ce n'est que moi, Fred, le jumeau farceur, le frère de ton meilleur ami, ton empêcheur de tourner en rond préféré, du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire auquel je répondis, ton ami.

\- Je sais que c'est toi Fred, que tu n'as pas changé, que tu es le toujours le même qu'il y a deux jours et moi aussi je suis toujours la même. Je te connais depuis que j'ai douze ans et tu es toi.

\- Je suis moi et tu es toi en effet, confirma-t-il avec un petit rire, se moquant gentiment de ma grande éloquence.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans le bras pour me venger.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer et à comprendre, on est toujours les mêmes... Alors pourquoi c'est différent?

Il sembla réfléchir à ma question tout en buvant son thé. Je reposai le mien sur la table de nuit, j'avais la gorge nouée, j'allais enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Peut être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il posa sa tasse à ton tour et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Peut être que ça devait tout simplement arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je t'ai toujours admirée tu sais, tu es si intelligente, tu tiens tête à tout le monde, tu te bats pour tes idées, tu es la personne la plus courageuse et loyale que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

J'avais le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait autant de compliments et je le voyais si sincère. Et que voulait-il dire par "ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre"?

\- Je t'avais déjà vu triste, déprimée ou même en pleurs mais tu avais toujours eu tes amis auprès de toi. Mais à Noël tu étais seule sur ce canapé, je savais pourquoi tu étais dans cet état, je te connais, je te regarde depuis longtemps, et j'ai eu enfin le privilège d'être cet ami qui te console. De te montrer qui je suis et qui je peux être pour toi. Hermione, au fond de moi je savais, je l'ai toujours su, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, quand le choixpeau a crié Gryffondor et que tu es venue t'asseoir à notre table. Tu as croisé mon regard et j'ai su. Enfin à l'époque j'avais treize ans alors je n'ai pas vraiment compris, je te voyais juste différente des autres autour de toi. Puis on a grandi, tu es restée différente, je te regardais, on apprenait à se connaître, j'aimais interagir avec toi, te parler, t'énerver, te faire rire, je t'adorais et te respectais autant que Ginny et mes frères. Je ne me posais pas vraiment de question, je ne me demandais pas pourquoi j'étais content de te voir, pourquoi j'étais rassuré quand tu allais bien, pourquoi j'étais fier de toi à chacun de tes exploits... Je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux quand tu étais avec des garçons tu sais, tu es tout le temps avec des garçons de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de t'embrasser ou de sortir avec toi, en fait si tu étais dans mon champs de vision j'étais comblé alors je ne me posais aucune question sur mes sentiments tu comprends?

Je hochai la tête par automatisme, trop prise par son récit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire.

\- Et puis tu es partie pour la chasse aux horcruxes et ensuite il y a eu la bataille à Poudlard, j'ai cru devenir fou. Tous ces mois sans te voir, sans savoir si tu étais en sécurité, j'ai vécu tout ça comme un fantôme, mon corps était présent mais mon esprit ne pensait qu'à toi. Tu te rends compte, toute ma famille était en danger, mon petit frère était parti aussi mais tout cela passait après toi. Quand je t'ai retrouvée à la fin de la bataille, en vie, j'ai enfin compris ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Mais j'avais treize ans Hermione, treize ans!

Il parlait fort comme si je devais lui pardonner, comme si avoir treize ans était une excuse. Mais j'étais trop choquée pour répondre quoi que se soit et il continua sa déclaration.

\- Tu as toujours été différente. Alors j'ai attendu que tu te rendes compte que j'étais différent aussi. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, je ne pouvais pas avoir subi un coup de foudre à treize ans sans que Merlin, ou le Destin, appelle ça comme tu veux, y soit pour quelque chose. Je sentais qu'enfin tu ouvrais les yeux, personne ne te voit et ne te comprend comme moi. Beaucoup de personnes t'aiment tu sais mais elles ne te regardent pas comme moi.

C'était peut être un miracle de Noël, ton coeur s'est enfin ouvert à moi, tu m'as laissé te consoler, être la pour toi, te réconforter, tu as enfin ressenti le besoin d'être près de moi et que je ne sois qu'à toi. Je l'ai vu tu sais, ta jalousie, avec la cliente et avec Katie et j'étais content je ne te le cache pas et pourtant ta jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être, elles ne sont pas toi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, il essuya doucement mes joues trempées avec ses doigts, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. J'étais juste bouleversée. Mon coeur menaçait d'exploser, toutes les pièces du puzzles se mettaient enfin en place. Fred venait de me faire la plus belle déclaration qu'il puisse exister, j'avais envie de lui répondre milles choses, que je comprenais enfin mais je manquais d'air et aucun son ne voulu sortir de ma bouche. Je me contentais de le fixer et il sembla comprendre. Il comprend toujours, il me me connaît, je le sais maintenant. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je sentais ses lèvres contre mon front et il me chuchota :

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toi et je suis moi. On est bien là et je sais que ça n'ira que mieux maintenant alors prend ton temps, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis juste moi.

\- Tu es toi.

J'avais juste réussi à laisser échapper ces trois petits mots. Tout en me gardant dans ses bras, il nous coucha sur le lit et éteignît la lumière de sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Je me maudissais, le discours qu'il m'avait fait, il s'était exposé, avait dit tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours et je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre! Moi, la grande Hermione Granger, la sorcière sensée être la plus intelligente de sa génération... Tu parles d'une intelligence, trois mots, c'est tout ce que je lui avais répondu. Alors que j'aurai aimé le remercier de tous ses compliments, pour cette vision qu'il a de moi, personne ne m'avait jamais dit de choses pareilles. Lui dire que j'étais touchée par les sentiments qu'il a eu pour moi depuis notre première rencontre. Lui assurer que je croyais en chaque mot qu'il a prononcé. Lui faire comprendre qu'il est aussi important pour moi que je le suis pour lui. Et lui avouer qu'il avait raison depuis le début, je suis faite pour lui et il est fait pour moi.

\- Fred?

\- Oui?

Sa voix était rauque, il était sûrement inquiet par ce que j'allais lui dire. Je pris sa baguette, plus proche que la mienne, me penchant sur lui, et rallumai. Je la reposai, me remis de mon côté du lit, j'étais appuyée sur mon bras qui était sur celui de Fred, l'autre était replié sur ton torse avec ma main bien à plat sur lui. Je voulais être toujours en contact avec lui.

\- Merci. Je veux dire, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, je crois que j'en avais besoin pour que je réalise. Tu as raison, tu as toujours eu raison. J'étais aveugle! J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent, je sais faire la différence entre George et toi depuis le début, je reconnais ton regard. Et puis ensuite ta voix, ton sourire, tout. Tu es toi.

Il me sourit malicieusement, oui je sais je me répète.

\- Sans m'en rendre compte je te cherchais aussi, ta présence, ton approbation, la confrontation. Je t'ai toujours trouvé parfait, c'est idiot je sais bien que personne ne l'est, et nombreuses de tes qualités peuvent s'attribuer également à ton jumeau, mais tu n'es pas lui. Tu es courageux, drôle, intelligent, taquin, fort, doux, passionné et passionnant! Mais avant la nuit de Noël, je n'avais jamais assemblé tout ça, je pensais et je pense toujours cela sur toi, c'est un acquis mais je ne me posais pas de question moi aussi. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais trouvé que Harry, Ron ou qui que se soit d'autre soit parfait, quand j'y réfléchie, il n'y a que toi.

Je lui touchai doucement le visage, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien présent avec moi, cet homme parfait près de moi et surtout à moi.

\- Merlin j'ai cru devenir folle, tu as vu juste, mon coeur s'est ouvert et ensuite c'était juste trop. Trop de questions, trop de sentiments, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps, je veux être avec toi, contre toi à chaque instant et je veux envoyer des Doloris à toutes les filles qui posent les yeux sur toi!

Il rit doucement, hum okay je me suis peut être un peu emballée là. Il se releva un peu et je me couchai sur le lit afin qu'il soit sur moi. Nos jambes étaient entrelacées, la partie droite de mon corps était complètement collée à lui, il s'appuyait sur son coude gauche, son avant bras toujours derrière ma nuque, sa main serrant mon épaule. Son autre main était tout contre ma joue et les deux miennes s'accrochaient à ton T-shirt. Son regard était brûlant, il ne riait plus, il me regardait juste dans les yeux. Son visage était magnifique, je pouvais lire absolument tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, je gravai chaque détail dans ma mémoire, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus beau qu'en cet instant.

\- Je t'aime Hermione. Depuis toujours.

Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes et je me maudis encore une fois, je voulais juste lui répondre que c'était réciproque mais un sanglot me prit la gorge. Alors il comprit encore une fois, il s'approcha tout doucement, je sentais ses lèvres effleurants à peine les miennes, son souffle sur ma peau, mon coeur battait vite, trop vite. Et enfin Fred posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Je le senti, partout, à l'intérieur de moi, nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble, nous respirions le même air, ma tête tournait, mes organes se compressaient, se tordaient, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid et quand nos bouches se séparèrent, son front contre le mien, je ne pensai qu'à chercher mon souffle, j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Oui Merlin ou le Destin nous avait crée l'un pour l'autre et nous venions de comprendre le Big Bang.

\- Je t'aime Fred. Pour Toujours.


End file.
